This invention relates generally to a pedal position sensor. More particularly, this invention relates to a pedal position sensor providing a redundant pair of signals indicative of pedal position.
Drive by wire applications are becoming more common with the use of electric and hybrid vehicles. Drive by wire utilizes sensors to determine a position of various controls such as accelerator or brake pedal position. The sensed position is then translated into a desired output such as engine speed. As appreciated, an error or malfunction in the sensor can result in undesirable or inconsistent performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a drive by wire sensor assembly that provides redundant signals to provide increased reliability and fail safe functions.